K9
"Law is only written to maintain the order of the ages as humanity progresses forward. I don't care to carry out justice and due process of law, my duty is to be justified in my actions towards those that dare to threaten that progress." Visual Information Detail *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Norman Walter Barnsborough *'Dispatch Designation:' K9 *'Recruit #:' 11 (Generation Alpha) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5' 9" *'Weight:' 254 lbs *'Blood type:' A- *'Hair color:' Brown (gone gray due to age) *'Eye color:' Brown *'Class:' C.D.S. Grand Marshal (Principal Staff Officer /Chief of National Affairs) / C.D.S. Military Operations Director *'Rank:' Hellhound General (Second in command)/Security Affairs Administrator *'Weapon Preference:' Authority, Military weapons and brute physical strength. *'Disciplines Learned:' Military Airman, Standardized Soldier training (Later adapted CQB and Systema.), Advanced Military tactics, Litigation, Diplomacy, Political Science, ( Advisory role in Maritime Law to Baccus ) Military Management. *'Born:' Topeka, Kansas *'Spoken Language:' English, Russian, German.( Knows many other languages, but is not as immediately proficient.) *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back of Neck (Mandatory for Generation Alpha) *'Zodiac Sign:' Cancer *'Closest Relatives:' Benjamin (Father/Deceased) Gracie (Mother/Deceased) Edith (Older Sister/Deceased) ** Barbara (Wife) Howard (Son) Jonah (Grandson) Rose (Granddaughter) Evan (Grandson) ** Carol (Daughter-in-law) *'Designated Personal Bodyguard:' Background Detail Norman's father, Benjamin W. Barnsborough, was a highly-decorated Marshal who not only swiftly rose in military ranks, but also was gaining critical recognition for his many heroic deeds in service. His exemplary show of deeds also extended to his highly-tolerant show of character as he had not only vehemently opposed both racist officers and fallacious war propaganda, but he had also gone through great lengths to prevent a close Korean refugee friend of his from being deported based on false spying charges. These facts were what helped a young Norman admire his father and seek to take after him. The one that Benjamin had aided eventually became his closest friend. Likewise, their sons also had claim to a friendship that was just as strong as that of their fathers. Within a few short years, World War 2 had started up and Norman (12 years of age at the time) had started to notice and lash out against the hostility his classmates continued to direct towards his friend, Jug-em Kwon, as they had ignorantly persisted in misunderstanding the both Kwon's country of origin and the context of the war affairs. This activity extended from school and seeped out into public awareness with the same exact sort of misunderstanding that made the matter escalate in the first place. With varying levels of cross-talk from terribly misinformed and perpetually ignorant, both Kwon and his father once more began suffering Harassment from all sides while Benjamin was absent due to handling advisory duties. Without his guidance and help, people began to view Norman as an Axis sympathizer and formed the unsubstantiated mass opinion that he was demented and possibly even brainwashed by the people he defended. When the local folk began believing in this delusion, a concerned and well-meaning local veteran 73 years of age managed to not just overhear these rumblings, but decided to collect up one of his private rifles, seeking out the Kwons' home residence. Benjamin coincidentally returned home on leave around the same time and happened to be visiting the Kwons (With his wife and Norman present) before the veteran arrived on their home premises. Sneaking in the back door, the veteran found himself first running into Norman and promptly shoved him to the ground to gain further entry to the house. After this, Norman shouted to alert the others to the gunman's presence. Not expecting Benjamin to be one of those inside, the vet was blindsided and tackled over. The ensuing struggle resulted in Benjamin being accidentally shot through the head from beneath his jaw, killing him instantly. The gunshot startled Jug-em and prompted him to rush to the source of the commotion in fear for both Benjamin and Norman's safety. Upon seeing Jug-em leave his father's side, Gracie ran to attempt restraining him only to find that both he and Norman were trying to wrench the gun from the Veteran's hands. Gracie had not intervened immediately, having been stunned by the sight of Benjamin's body, but her presence amidst the struggle only startled the vet all the more. The Struggle grew all the more violent and the gun fired a second time while it was pointed at Gracie, piercing her through the right lung. The second shot startled both Norman and Jug-em away long enough for the vet to retrieve the rifle. Realizing the magnitude of his mistake after seeing the two he had accidentally shot dead, the vet turned the rifle on himself and ended his own life, leaving the situation in an even worse mess than before. As both Norman and Jug-em had handled the Rifle in the process of trying to separate it from the veteran's hands, it was far easier for the local community to invent a falsehood based on their perception of the situation. To them, the Kwons motivated Norman to murder his own father to further some kind of Japanese agenda as Benjamin was widely recognized at the time for his many accomplishments and the military vet himself was assumed to have been friends with Benjamin based on the potential for military connections. This was only reinforced by the existing beliefs they had fabricated and the fingerprints of theirs on the rifle only made it all the easier to make the connection stick. There was nothing in the way of conflicting evidence. Kwon, having been in another room and without witnessing the fell detail of the incident and without means of helping matters, was wrongly sent to prison with and later executed as the local communities beliefs were accepted as such prominent facts that the various levels of investigation and court deemed the testimony of the boys unreliable. Without guidance, they were easily frustrated and had said things that were taken far out of context and used against them with disastrous effect by the prosecution. Both he and Kwon were forced to participate in correctional training and later enrolled in military school with limited rank attainment at separate locations in an effort to re-institutionalize them. Further compounding this were specialty correctional instructors and doctors hired to shadow their activities on a persistent and strict basis, permitting neither of them any sort of opportunity to deviate from correctional training. Norman himself took this as an opportunity to use whatever free time he had to study law in order to see himself out of this situation. Recruitment Norman's dedication to finding a legal way out of his situation became so narrowly focused that he grew utterly ignorant of how others viewed how he was fairing in other activities. He had not only set marksmanship records, but his other displays of skill were leagues above other cadets and peers regardless of where they moved him and who they had arranged to compare him to. Without Norman's knowledge, they had actively set out to have others that were best in their respective classes compete against him in field exercises and obstacle courses only to find that he was second to none in terms of physical capability. This distinction prompted the Military Academies to abuse legal loopholes to force his correctional officers to drop their restrictions on Norman's rank attainment. Upon that action, Norman managed to go from cadet to colonel within a year while commissioned and his correctional officers responded by declaring Norman's excessive power attainment a potential breach of their contract clauses as he would be legally inaccessible if shipped off to duty on foreign soil. This prompted an order that would remove Norman from his position in the armed forces as he was replaced to the Air Force, his rank dropping back down to cadet in the process. Norman himself did not concern himself with any of this, but the purpose was to ensure he would still be physically within U.S. Government property (aircraft) if he managed to raise rank any higher to warrant leaving on duty. The specifics of the order itself was rife with enough flaws that Norman virtually nullified it by making brigadier general within four years and outliving both his assigned Correctional Officer and Doctor, putting his entire case under review and finally dismissing the charges against him. This both destroyed the restrictions against his service and allowed for him to engage in multiple sorties, where he managed an unprecedented record of target eliminations. Upon John F. Kennedy's term in office and creation of the Hellhounds, Norman became among the first fifteen that Kennedy had selected for recruitment due to his outstanding service record. Norman accepted, but also took this opportunity to propose a suggestion to Hellhound Captain Gabriel Locke for Kwon's recruitment immediately after. HHGA Account Locke made swift inquiry for Norman's friend but found that he had been captured and was behind enemy lines. Upon learning of this, Locke himself made use of his authoritarian privilege while escorting a diplomatic envoy to allow for the Hellhounds to scout an area and rescue Kwon. The result of this rescue secured Kwon, but also displayed Kwon first-hand the disparity in power that he and Norman possessed and the full extent of what the two were capable of performing with and without varying levels of government and legal powers. In contrast, Norman only took from this that his rise in power and authority had positive affects on his ability to do whatever he had wanted to do. This cross of understandings is what lead Kwon and Norman to be at odds on their ideologies for the first time in their lives. While Norman wholly respects Kwon and sees him as a valuable ally and friend, Kwon instead rejects the notion of any sort of "alliance" and goes to incredible extremes to rely on himself and only accepts assistance from the Hellhounds on the permission to utilize the same various measures of diplomatic immunity that the USCCDS often exploit to engage in clandestine activity. Norman's reputation for performing acts of valor in combat precedes him and his infamy a person whom guaranteed successful results with every outing was negligible compared to his twelve 'peerless acts of service' which resulted in his attaining the only seven-star rank in the American military, a rank granting him immediate and immeasurable access to any military provisions he so pleases. (Although the conditions for use are strict, he rarely ever comes close to abusing this and sparsely uses said access, mostly limiting it to transportation aid.) The "12 Peerless Acts of Service": 12. Ejected himself from a jet and dove into freefall to secure another ejected pilot whose parachute malfunctioned. 11. Located enemy position based on bullet ricochet trajectory and charged location with only a pistol, flushing enemy out and saving a platoon from sniper's range of coverage after a week-long ordeal. Norman himself immediately pursued enemy after in a nearby tank, crushing the man beneath it. 10. Single-handedly extradited a soviet spy back onto American soil to serve out a sentence for committing several acts of sabotage against US intelligence. 9. Shielded a civilian from friendly fire during communications breakdown after learning civilian was not an enemy target. This is his first-ever survived war injury. (Bullet to left shoulder and bullet to left arm.) 8. Leveled a stronghold with twenty armed aggressors under fifteen minutes, allowing allied forces to pass a narrow area uncontested. 7. - (removed from records, citing example of massively excessive ammunition expenditure.) * Written transcript: ** "As his acts do not reflect the best interests of the United States or its citizens, nor do they show negative conduct and serve only to display an exemplary act of gallantry, we have concluded that Norman Walter Barnsborough is innocent of all charges filed against him." 6. Shot down an enemy helicopter with a single shot of pistol from fifty yards, helicopter's descent crashed into an enemy tank, killing all hostiles present and saving civilians under fire. 5. Provided a week of cover fire and support for injured soldiers requiring until reinforcements arrived. 4. Allowed himself to be captured by enemy forces and only allowing them the illusion of his cooperation until restrained in air transport. Proceeded to free himself and flee with only a parachute in mid-flight, triggering explosives in aircraft with an onboard grenade and destroying all enemy hostiles during the escape. Aircraft failed to reach it's destination and stalled awaiting transport recipient long enough to be captured and arrested on slave trade charges. 3. Broke off from Hellhound escort and charged 2 miles ahead through enemy lines while unarmed, rescuing Jug-em Kwon. Escape resulted in 38 enemy casualties. 2. Rescued an American diplomat in a hostage crisis by tricking the abductors and trading places with the diplomat. He crippled the abductor and brought the crisis to a close. He declined a monetary reward and instead accepted the diplomat's Library as payment. 1. Provided use of his own personal law materials in Baccus Kincaid's defense case, half of which came from the prior diplomat's library. This act later resulted in the creation of the Hellhound's information network and underground consortium called "Silver Line". It in itself has the distinction of being a side-effect of his actions that continually registers massive enemy eliminations years after his seemingly innocent gesture. (While Baccus Kincaid had created and been responsible for managing it, Baccus had thought of it when he first met Norman based on their first conversation and only thought of acting upon this idea whenever he was present, a fact that only Baccus ever cares to mention.) HH2G Account Norman's recognition for his feats often become mistakenly seen as a blanket statement for all Hellhounds individual capability. As such, he has made a habit of ever acknowledging only 3 of his 12 'peerless acts', noted by the three medals he ever bothers to wear in public. His wardrobe habits are usually without any other military or rank-defining decoration in an attempt to distance himself from both USCCDS and military functions under immediate observation. His powers of influence are often involving acquisitions and use of government property and organization of armed escorts on American soil. As per the recruitment process of the second-generation of Hellhounds, He primarily operates as an advisor to Stroheim and Instructor to the younger group that are slated to succeed them. Aside from this, his duties involve handling any and all secretarial duties and communication exchanges with the USCCDS and the various branches of the American Military. Appearances * ???? * ????